Smile for You
by AlpacaAce
Summary: Kyuhyun seperti kehilangan nyawanya setelah diputuskan oleh Ryeowook. Tapi, apakah ia sadar kalau ada seseorang yang selalu setia di sampingya & tersenyum untuknya?/KyuMin/DISCONTINUED/Sorry!
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Title : Smile for You**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook belong to themselves, their parents, and God**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), gaje, EYD kacau, alur maksa XD**

**Happy Reading~**

**~0~**

**Kyuhyun P.O.V**

Angin malam membelai lapisan kulit setiap manusia dalam hawa dingin nya, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untukku. Hhh, 2 bulan. Sudah 2 bulan semenjak kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana diriku-Cho Kyuhyun 'mati'.

**-Flashback-**

Hmm, kini aku sedang menunggu kedatangan Ryeowook kekasihku di tempat favorit kami berdua-ELF cafe. Sebuah cafe yang sederhana namun selalu dapat membuat pengunjungnya merasa nyaman & tenang. Ngomong-ngomong sudah 1 jam lebih aku menunggu Ryeowook, tapi mengapa dia tak kunjung datang. Tidak seperti biasanya. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Perasaanku sungguh tak enak. Lebih baik aku telpon saja dia.

"Kyunnie!" seru seseorang.

"Mian, aku telat. Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Ryeowook. Rupanya dia sudah datang.

"Ne. Tidak masalah, Wookie-ah. Aku juga baru menunggu mu beberapa menit yang lalu." balasku-dengan sedikit kebohongan tentunya, haha. Aku urungkan niatku untuk menelponnya. Toh, Wookie juga sudah datang.

"Kyu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." ucap Wookie.

"Mworago?" balasku sambil tersenyum. Tidak biasanya Wookie seperti itu, padahal bila ada sesuatu dia langsung membicarakannya padaku.

"Kyu, aku ingin kita akhiri hubungan ini." ucap Wookie tanpa ekspresi.

DEG.

Hati ini bagaikan tertusuk ribuan jarum setelah untaian kata tersebut terlontar begitu saja dari namja yang amat sangat kucintai itu. Mengapa.

"Waeyo, Wookie-ah?" tanyaku tak percaya sekaligus shock.

"Aku sudah di jodohkan dengan namja pilihan Appa-ku, lusa kami akan segera bertunagan. Jeongmal mianhae, Kyu!" ucapnya sambil menunduk dan segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi tubuh ini tak mau bergerak. Ku pegang dada kiri ku, sakit rasanya. Sakit sekali, bagaikan tertimpa beban yang sangat berat.

'Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini, Wookie-ah?'

**-Flashback End-**

Semenjak kejadian itu hidupku kacau. Aku sangat mencintai Wookie, kami pun sudah lama menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi mengapa ini semua harus terjadi.

Kecewa, jujur aku kecewa. Sedih, tak usah ditanya pun aku pasti sedih.

Hampa.

Kosong.

Itulah yang paling ku rasakan sekarang. Aku jadi tak peduli dengan keadaanku sendiri, percuma lagipula 'Cho Kyuhyun' yang sebenarnya sudah tidak ada.

Lihat saja diriku ini. Rambut acak-acakan, kulit pucat, badan kurus, kantung mata tebal & hitam. Miris sekali. PSP-ku yang selalu menemaniku & sudah menjadi sahabat baikku saja, tak ku sentuh barang sedikit pun justru malah ku biarkan saja di sudut ruangan.

**Kyuhyun P.O.V End**

**~0~**

TOK. TOK. TOK.

"Kyu, Kyu buka pintunya! Ini aku Sungmin, aku membawakanmu makan malam!" seru seorang namja bernama Sungmin.

CKLEK.

"Masuk, Minnie-hyung." balas Kyuhyun sembari membukakan pintu.

"Gomawo, Kyu!" seru Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun segera berlalu & kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Aku membawa kimchi & pat bing soo kali ini, ayo dimakan ya kyu!" seru Sungmin.

"Hm." balas Kyuhyun singkat.

-skip time-

"Aku selesai." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu kau kan baru makan beberapa suap saja, ayo makan lagi!" seru Sungmin.

"Ani, aku kenyang!" sergah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyu-"

"Aku bilang aku kenyang, hyung." potong Kyuhyun sembari berlalu dari meja makan.

"Arasseo, Kyu." Sungmin hanya tersenyum pahit. Ia pun segera membereskan tempat mereka tadi makan malam.

Sungmin sangat prihatin dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang, ia seperti mayat hidup saja. Kyuhyun hanya keluar dari apartemen-nya untuk kuliah saja, selebihnya ia hanya berdiam diri apartemen-nya. Ya, apartemen yang ia tempati sendiri karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal saat ia masih SMP, ia anak tunggal sedangkan sanak keluarga lainnya tinggal di luar Korea. Hanya Sungmin saja yang sempat mengurus Kyuhyun, jika tidak sibuk Sungmin selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk membawakan sarapan & makan malam untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin sendiri adalah teman masa kecil Kyuhyun, ia pun sekarang tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan apartemen milik Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Sungmin menaruh hati pada 'Dongsaeng-nya' tersebut, tapi ia pendam dalam-dalam perasaan itu karena Kyuhyun sudah memiliki namjachingu yang sangat dicintainya. Dan tepatnya 2 bulan lalu Kyuhyun diputuskan oleh pacarnya itu dan hal itulah pula yang membuat sikap Kyuhyun berubah dari yang biasanya ceria & usil menjadi pendiam seperti ini. Sungmin lebih memilih kalau ia harus merelakan Kyuhyun hidup bersama dengan pacarnya, dibandingkan dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang memprihatinkan seperti ini. Dan satu-satunya hal yang dapat Sungmin lakukan adalah tersenyum untuk 'Dongsaeng-nya' itu. Ya, hanya dengan tersenyum.

**~0~**

**TBC~**

Annyeong~

Saya kembali dengan ff dodol super pendek -lagi- ini ^0^

Mungkin next chap akan saya publish setelah UN, begini nih nasib jadi anak kelas 3 T~T

#gegulingan

Sebagai gantinya next chap bakal saya bikin panjang :Dv

A/N : Terimakasih banyak yg udah mau review ff saya yg lalu ^^

Mian kalo mengecewakan (_)

Alurnya emang cepet, secepet kilat menyambar XD

Salahkan waktu terbatas yg saya punya untuk membuat ff :D

**Dan ini balasan review untuk ff "CHOCOLATE" :)**

**Cho Jang Mi :**

annyeong~

kyaa, nado saranghae chingu~ #plak

cukup dengan review mu aku juga udah senang sekali #hug

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**LittleLiappe :**

annyeong~

iya nih, salahkan sikap nekat ku dalam mempublish ff dodol di sini :D

dan ini ff KyuMin-nya special for you XD

#halah bahasanya

mian ya kalo mengecewakan (_)

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy** :

*buang napas luar-luar XD*

annyeong~

Pipit Patimah Su- gk usah diterusin yak XD

ya begitulah sebagai pelampiasan stress menjelang UN, gpp romance asal rated-nya masih aman, hoho XD

gara-gara ngetiknya kilat nih alurnya juga jadi kilat XD

eh dasar DJ :p

biarin, EunTeuk slalu ada di ff gw :D

gomawo atas reviewnya ya mbak DJ :D

**aki-taka 'rei-chan :**

annyeong~

endingnya tentu harus manis seperti judulnya, hoho :D

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Shiori and Shiroi :**

annyeong~

iya nih, salahkan sikap nekat ku dalam mempublis ff dodol di sini :D

makasih ya udah dibilang keren :')

#nebar-nebar coklat

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**shin young rin :**

annyeong~

makasih udah dibilang lucu XD

#bukan lu yg lucu

ini ff KyuMin, mian kalo mengecewakan (_)

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Min hyorin :**

annyeong~

makasih udah di bilang bagus, chingu :)

#hug

mian ya, coklat belgia-nya udah aku jual ke toko-toko terdekat XD

#nebar-nebar coklat

ini ff KyuMin, mian kalo mengecewakan (_)

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Nakazawa Ayumu :**

annyeong, Uru-san~

kenapa Mimi diketawain?

dolpet? mending koala dodol, wkwk XD

#ditimpuk Honey

manga-nya bisa diliat di Nakayoshi Lovely, tapi aku lupa edisi berapa :Da

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Cho Kyuka :**

annyeong~

virus ZhouRy memang sedang mewabah, bagus deh kalo chingu suka sama couple yg satu ini :D

Mimi kan gentleman, jadi dy tetep slalu dukung Henry :D

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**phumie :**

annyeong~

bagus deh kalo chingu juga suka ZhouRy :D

makasih udah dibilang lucu & bagus :)

#hug

sekuel? nanti ya sekuel-nya chingu, aku mau bikin alurnya yg pelan tapi pasti :D

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Kim TaeNa :**

annyeong~

aku sukanya dodol yg warna-warni eonn #plak

cheonmaneyo :)

harusnya aku yg bilang gomawo, soalnya eonn udah mau review ff dodol ini :D

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Sulli Otter :**

annyeong~

sesuai judulnya tentu harus manis juga kan? :)

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**via2myrene :**

annyeong~

makasih udah dibilang bagus :)

#hug

ZhouRy emang harus so sweet :3

#nebar-nebar coklat

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**af13knight :**

annyeong~

mau? mian ya chingu, tapi coklat belgia-nya udah aku jual XD

#ketawa nista

Teukie & Hyukkie akan slalu muncul di ff ku, jadi maklum kalo pairing-nya ada yg crack :D

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Rhie chan Aoi sora :**

annyeong~

jadi pada ngidam coklat yak :D

Henry emang enak makan coklat terus bisa2 giginya ompong tuh XD

#dilempar coklat

dan ini ff KyuMin-nya special for you, saeng :D

#halah

mian ya kalo mengecewakan (_)

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai \(-^0^-)/

Gk ada yg ketinggalan kan ? :Da

Saya masih butuh saran dari senior author & reader sekalian loh :D

**So, mind to review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2 : Dear God!

Annyeong, chingudeul (^0^)/

Author dodol telah kembali #plak

Saya gk tahan buat publish ini chap, daripada nanti saya gk tenang waktu mau UN MTK besok, jd mending dipublish aja deh :D

Ohya, chap yg lalu itu baru prolog-nya doang jadi maklum kalo pendek :D

Nah, sekarang baru masuk chap ke-1 ini udah di panjangin loh.

Tapi mian ya kalo ternyata kurang panjang, saya emang paling gk bisa ngetik panjang-panjang :Da

**Title : Smile for You**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk belong to themselves, their parents, and God**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), BL, Yaoi, EYD kacau, alur maksa :p**

**Happy Reading~**

**~0~**

**Kyuhyun P.O.V**

Pagi kini menjelang. Sang mentari pun telah menampakkan dirinya kepada dunia.

Aku masih berdiam diri disini-dikamarku. Uh, sulit bagiku untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Mengingat kondisi tubuhku yang semakin hari semakin menurun, membuatku susah untuk mempertahankan tubuh ini. Aku mencoba untuk melangkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar mandi dengan bertumpu dinding kamar tidur ku. Hhh, akhirnya sampai juga aku. Dasar payah, untuk ke kamar mandi saja harus sesulit ini. Aku pun membasuh mukaku. Dingin. Tapi dinginnya air ini tak dapat mengalahkan rasa dingin yang bersarang dihati ku. Ku lihat pantulan diriku di cermin, kacau sekali diriku ini. Sungguh ironis. Sekelebat bayangan menyilaukan membuat perhatianku teralih. Tanganku menggapai-gapai entah sesuatu apa itu yang berada di bawah wastafel. Ah, dapat. Ternyata sebuah silet. Mengapa ada silet di sini. Entah apa yang ku pikirkan, tapi tanganku yang memegang silet tersebut tiba-tiba menyayat pergelangan tanganku sendiri. Tanpa kusadari sudah banyak darah yang merembes keluar dari permukaan kulitku. Rasanya sakit, tapi rasa sakit ini..err..menyenangkan. Apa aku sudah bertransformasi menjadi seorang self-injury*. Ah, tidak mungkin. Tapi, rasa sakit ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Biarlah aku melupakan rasa sakit hatiku dengan rasa sakit sayatan ini. Uh, pandanganku buram. Seiring hilangnya kesadaranku, aku merasa sangat tenang. Benar-benar tenang rasanya.

**Kyuhyun P.O.V End**

**~0~**

**Sungmin P.O.V**

TOK. TOK. TOK.

Seperti biasa, kuketuk pintu apartemen Kyu. Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagiku untuk membawakan Kyu sarapan.

"Kyu! Kyu! Buka pintunya, Kyu!" seruku. Mengapa ia tak kunjung membukakan pintu. Biasanya ia sudah bangun. Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Huh, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh Sungmin. Ku gelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Mungkin Kyu masih tidur, belakangan ini kesehatannya makin menurun saja. Pasti ia butuh waktu istirahat yang banyak. Hhh, ku coba untuk memutar kenop pintunya dan-

CKLEK.

Pintu pun terbuka. Indra penglihatanku disuguhkan pemandangan yang sangat membuat batinku merasa miris. Ya, kamar Kyu. Kamar apartemen Kyu. Benar-benar tak terawat, bagaikan sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun tidak ditempati. Padahal Kyu itu adalah orang yang sangat menjaga kerapihan kamarnya. *mian, kalo salah. maklum, author dodol XD*

"Kyu!" panggilku. Mengapa ia ceroboh sekali sih, membiarkan pintu tak terkunci seperti itu. Kalau ada orang yang berbuat jahat, apa jadinya. Wajar saja kan, di jaman yang modern ini banyak orang-orang yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan uang.

"Kyu!" panggilku lagi. Kemana perginya ia. Sudah kucari-cari sosoknya di seluruh penjuru kamar ini, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tetap saja aku tidak menemukan keberadaan si pecinta starcraft itu. Ku coba untuk menenangkan kemelut di hatiku kali ini. Aku benar-bnar cemas dan khawatir padanya. Seketika pandanganku terfokus pada kamar mandi di apartemennya itu. Sungmin pabbo! Mengapa kau bisa melewatkannya. Dengan perasaan berkecamuk, ku coba untuk beranjak mendekati kamar mandi tersebut.

KRIETT.

Pintu pun terbuka. Terlihat sesosok namja yang sedang bergumul dengan dinginnya lantai keramik kamar mandi tersebut. Ku tajamkan indra penglihatanku dan-

"AIGOO, KYU!" teriakku. Aku segera berlari ke arah sosok yang tergeletak di lantai itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyu.

"Kyu, gwenchanayo?" tanyaku. Ku balikkan tubuhnya dan seketika mataku membulat. Pasalnya, kini ku dapati sosoknya yang pucat bagai mayat. Terlihat darah merembes keluar dari pergelangan tangannya. Begitu banyak darah yang di tumpahkan dari tubuhnya itu, sampai-sampai mengotori baju ku dan baju milik Kyu. Indra penglihatanku mendapati sebuah benda mengkilat yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tubuh Kyu. Ah, ternyata sebuah silet. Jangan-jangan Kyu, kau-

"Kyu, bertahanlah!" seruku. Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini, Kyu. Mataku sudah berkaca-kaca, air mata pun sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata. Tidak boleh, Sungmin. Di saat seperti ini aku tidak boleh menangis, aku harus tetap bertahan. Tenang saja Kyu, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!

**Sungmin P.O.V End**

**~0~**

Sungmin segera memanggil Ambulance dan Kyuhyun pun dibawa ke UGD untuk segera mendapat pertolongan pertama.

Kini, Sungmin sedang duduk tenang di ruang tunggu. Hatinya sangat cemas & khawatir, bertolak belakang sekali dengan parasnya. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam, Sungmin menunggu dengan kemelut di hatinya.

KRIETT.

Seorang dokter berambut hitam keluar dari dalam ruang UGD. Raut mukanya terlihat sangat lelah. Sungmin pun bergegas menghampiri sang dokter dan ia pun melihat tag name bertuliskan Lee Hyuk Jae yang dikenakan oleh dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Kyuhyun, dokter Hyukjae? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin tak sabar.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-sshi sudah berhasil melewati masa-masa kritisnya. Untung anda cepat membawanya ke sini, kalau tidak bisa-bisa nyawa Kyuhyun-sshi tak selamat. Tapi, tenang saja sekarang ia hanya butuh istirahat." jelas dokter Hyukjae.

"Syukurlah. Jeongmal gomawo, dokter Hyukjae. Apakah sekarang saya bisa melihat keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ne. Sekarang anda sudah bisa melihat keadaan Kyuhyun-sshi, Sungmin-sshi. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." jawab dokter Hyukjae seraya pergi.

CKLEK.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruang Tulip 11, ruang tempat dimana Kyuhyun sekarang dirawat. Ya, setelah mendapat pertolongan pertama di ruang UGD, Kyuhyun langsung dipindahkan ke ruang tersebut.

Tercium bau obat-obatan khas rumah sakit saat Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna putih tersebut. Arah pandangannya pun tertuju pada sesosok tubuh yang terbaring pucat di atas ranjang. Ya, sosok itu. Ia sangat kenal dengan sosok itu, sesosok namja ceria dengan tingkah yang selalu manja. Tapi, itu dulu. Sekarang sudah tidak ada sosok 'Cho Kyuhyun' yang akan bertingkah manja kepadanya, yang selalu merengek kepadanya dan yang paling membuat hati Sungmin sangat miris adalah ketika ia tak lagi bisa melihat senyuman ceria dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun kembali memutar memori masa lalunya saat bersama Kyuhyun.

**-Flashback-**

"Minnie-hyung~" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Waeyo, Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin.

"Antar aku ke mall, hyung. Aku ingin membeli PSP baru, kemarin PSP-ku jatuh berkeping-keping saat dipinjam si Mochi." cemberut Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Kok bisa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ya bisalah, hyung~ Saat Mochi meminjam PSP-ku dia tidak mau gantian, kurebut saja PSP-nya eh malah jatuh. Tapi sebagai gantinya Mochi mau membelikanku video game baru. Oh, yeah!" jelas Kyuhyun dengan raut senang.

"Pabbo-ya, Kyu! Itu sih namanya kau yang salah." sergah Sungmin.

"Kok aku? Sudahlah hyung, ayo antar aku~" rengek Kyuhyun sembari menarik-narik tangan Sungmin.

"Iya-iya. Tapi jangan tarik-tarik aku, Kyu!" ucap Sungmin.

"Hehe. Minnie-hyung emang hyung-ku yang paling baik!" cengir Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya aku beli PSP baru juga. Gomawo, Minnie-Hyung~" ucap Kyuhyun sembari bergelayut manja di lengan Sungmin.

"Cheonmaneyo, Kyunnie." balas Sungmin seraya tersenyum.

"Aku akan traktir hyung makan es krim, mau nggak?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Kyu." balas Sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Baiklah. Minnie-hyung tunggu disana saja ya, biar aku yang beli es krim nya." Kyuhyun pun menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong di pinggiran taman.

"Ne. Hati-hati, Kyu." ucap Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Es krim datang!" seru Kyuhyun. Ia membawa 1 cone es krim strawberry chips & 1 cone es krim melon vanilla.

Sungmin pun tersenyum menyambut Kyuhyun.

"Yang ini untukmu, Minnie-hyung." Kyuhyun pun memberikan 1 cone es krim strawberry chips kepada Sungmin.

"Gomawo, Kyunnie!" Sungmin pun menerima es krim tersebut dengan senang hati.

"Eh, es krim mu rasa apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sembari menjilat(?) es krim nya.

"Rasa melon dengan sedikit vanilla, hyung mau?" tawar Kyuhyun seraya menyodorkan es krim nya.

"Ani, aku tidak suka. Rasanya hambar dan tidak manis, Kyu." tutur Sungmin.

"Justru aku tidak suka yang manis-manis, hyung. Kecuali-" Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya.

"Kecuali apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

GREP.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Sungmin pun tersentak & wajahnya memerah.

"K-kyu.." panggil Sungmin.

"Ne. Kecuali, Minnie-hyung. Satu-satunya hal manis yang kusukai di dunia in adalah Minnie-hyung." tutur Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Hyung, aku ingin kau janji padaku." rengek Kyuhyun.

"Mworago, Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku ingin hyung selalu di sampingku & selalu tersenyum untukku, arra?" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo. Kau juga harus berjanji ya, Kyunnie?" jawab Sungmin.

"Ne. Aku berjanji." senyum Kyuhyun.

**-Flashback End-**

Masih teringat di memori Sungmin, saat ia serta Kyuhyun saling menautkan kelingking dan berjanji untuk bersama.

'Apa kau masih ingat dengan janji kita, Kyu?' lirih Sungmin dalam hati.

**~0~**

**Sungmin P.O.V**

Aku melangkah mendekati ranjang, tepatnya diatas ranjang tersebut terbaring sosok lemah Kyuhyun. Ku tarik sebuah kursi ke samping ranjang, dan aku pun segera menduduki kursi tersebut.

Ku amati tubuh rapuh itu, kulit putih susunya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ku genggam tangannya dan tanpa kusadari bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari mataku. Runtuh sudah pertahananku. Aku tidak kuat lagi melihatnya seperti ini.

"K-kyu.." panggilku diiringi isakan pelan. Berharap bahwa ia akan bangun dengan senyuman ceria bertengger di wajahnya. Sayang itu hanyalah harapan kosong. Karena pada kenyataannya, ia tak kunjung bangun. Bola mata cemerlangnya kian bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

Tuhan, andai aku punya satu permintaan. Aku minta agar Kau mengembalikan senyuman ceria 'dongsaeng-ku'. Asal Kau tahu Tuhan, aku rela melakukan apapun demi mengembalikan senyumannya. Senyuman polos & tulusnya bukan sekedar senyuman kosong yang dipaksakan.

Kau tahu, Tuhan? Selama ini aku selalu tersenyum untuknya, apapun yang terjadi aku selalu tersenyum. Tapi aku takut, aku takut aku tidak dapat melihatnya tersenyum lagi. Aku selalu berpikir bila aku selalu tersenyum, mungkin ia juga akan membalasnya dengan senyuman. Tapi apa, yang aku dapatkan hanyalah raut terluka.

Sakit.

Itulah yang ku rasakan saat ini.

Rasanya aku ingin meninggalkan dunia ini saja, Tuhan. Tapi, tolonglah setidaknya berikan aku kesabaran dan ketabahan. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan dunia ini sebelum melihat senyumannya lagi. Tolonglah kabulkan permohonanku ini, Tuhan.

Hhh, ku pejamkan mataku & ku tarik napas pelan-pelan. Yang ingin ku lakukan sekarang adalah mencoba untuk tenang.

Ku hapus air mataku & ku eratkan genggamanku padanya.

"K-kyunnie.. Gwenchanayo?" tanyaku. Aku tahu ia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi aku tetap bersikukuh untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Kyu, bangunlah. Cepatlah sembuh." ucapku.

"Kau tahu, Kyu? Aku sangat tidak kuat melihatmu seperti ini. Bangunlah, Kyu. Bangunlah dari keterpurukan ini. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa." tuturku.

"Saranghae, Kyunnie. Yeongwonhi saranghae." aku pun mencium keningnya.

"Dan kau tak perlu membalas perasaanku ini, Kyu. Karena aku sudah tahu, di matamu kau hanya menganggapku sebagai 'hyung-mu' bukan? Aku hanya ingin agar kau kembali seperti Kyu yang dulu. Arraseo, Kyu?" tanyaku.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban.

Hhh, setidaknya aku sudah mengutarakan semua isi hatiku ini. Ya, aku merasa sedikit lega sekarang.

Tuhan aku mohon sekali lagi agar kau dapat mengembalikan senyumannya. Senyuman tulus & polosnya.

TBC~

**A/N :** Sekedar catatan chingu,

*Self-injury itu orang yg selalu melukai dirinya sendiri. Dengan melukai dirinya sendiri, ia dapat merasa tenang. Itu dia lakukan agar dapat melupakan kenangan terburuknya. Tapi, perlu diingat. Ia hanya melukai dirinya sendiri dan ia tidak melukai orang lain.

Apa chingudeul mau kalau Kyu aku buat jadi self-injury beneran?

**Dan ini balasan untuk review chap lalu :)**

**Shiori and Shiroi :**

annyeong~

makasih udh di bilang daebak ^^

#hug

iya, dodol yg warna item itu loh XD #plak

knp prolog? aku jg gk tau XD

ini udh update ^^

mian kalo mengecewakan (_ _)

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**LittleLiappe :**

annyeong~

ini udh lanjut kok, chingu ^^

naruh ati? gimana caranya, chingu?

#plak

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**RizmaHuka-huka :**

annyeong~

kemaren baru prolog-nya doang eonn, jadinya pendek :D

Wookie ninggalin Kyu gara2 udah ditunangin sama appa-nya :D

makasih ya, eonn ^^

#bow

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Aoi :**

annyeong~

ini udah update chingu ^^

mian ya kalo lama :D

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy :**

annyeong~

Pipit Patimah Subarjo-KHAN :D

#sesuai keinginan anda

pendek? skrng udh panjang kan? :D

#ting-ting

ini sebenernya project lama sih :D

Sungmin kan mantan gw, jd gk boleh diejekin :p

gomawo atas reviewnya ya uyut DJL XD

**Minnie Chagiy4 :**

annyeong~

iya, aku sengaja nge buat Kyu jadi tersiksa kayak gitu, kekeke XD

#ditimpuk Sparkyu

ini udh update, chingu :D

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Dina LuvKyumin :**

annyeong~

makasih udh di bilang keren, saya emng keren kok, kekeke XD

#bukan lu yg keren

Kyu emng suka sama Minnie, tapi cuma sebatas hubungan 'dongsaeng-hyung' doang :D

ini udh update :D

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Inha ELF SparkyuHyukBum :**

annyeong~

sebenernya Wookie tu terpaksa ninggalin Kyu, chingu :D

aku sengaja buat Kyu nelangsa soalnya biasanya kan Sungmin yg nelangsa, kekeke XD

Kyu emng gk peka nih :D

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Rhie chan Aoi sora :**

annyeong~

kemaren kan cuma prolog doang saeng, jadi pendek :D

aish, Mochi nya di bungkus aja ya terus kirim ke sini XD

Wookie itu mau tunangan sama aku loh XD, eh gk deng boong ^^

ini udh update, mian kalo mengecewakan (_ _)

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Cho Kyuka :**

annyeong~

makasih udah suka ^^

#hug

buat aku Minnie sama Wookie dua-duanya imut kok, tapi yg paling imut itu Hyukkie XD #plak

ini updatenya, mian kalo mengecewekan (_ _)

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**af13knight :**

annyeong~

huwaa, jangan disiksa Wookie-nya nanti Yesung marah loh :O

tenang aja aku bakal buat Kyu yg menderita, kekeke :)

#evil laugh

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**sparkyuminnie :**

annyeong~

kemaren cuma prolog doang saeng, skrng udh panjang kan? :D

iya nih Kyu gk peka, aku kasih Minnie buat kamu aja deh :D

#dimutilasi Kyu

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

.

.

.

Gk ada yg ketinggalan kan? :Da

Ok, saya masih butuh saran dari para reader, reviewer, dan juga silent reader ^^

Dan buat yg udh baca sampai sini, review ya :D

Review dari kalian sangat berarti buat aku loh :D

Mohon doanya ya supaya aku besok bisa menempuh UN dengan baik, doakan juga supaya hasilnya bagus, amien :)

**So, mind to review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3 : Truth

**Title : Smile for You**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Donghae**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, their parents, and God**

**Warning : AU, BL, yaoi, typo(s), alur maksa :p**

**Happy Reading~**

**~0~**

**Sungmin P.O.V**

Ah, silau. Kubuka mataku dan hangatnya cahaya matahari langsung menerpaku. Kulirik jam beker di meja samping ranjang. Pukul 08.00. Sudah siang ternyata.

"Mianhamnida telah mengganggu tidur anda, Sungmin-sshi." ucap seorang perawat yeoja kepadaku. Rupanya dia yang telah membuka tirai di kamar ini, sehingga cahaya matahari dapat masuk.

"Gwenchana, noona." balasku.

CKLEK.

Seorang perawat yeoja lainnya pun masuk.

"Sungmin-sshi, anda ditunggu oleh dokter Hyukjae di ruangannya. Ini menyangkut keadaan Kyuhyun-sshi." ucap seorang perawat yeoja yang baru masuk itu.

"Ne. Saya akan segera kesana. Kamsahamnida, noona." senyumku. Kedua perawat yeoja tersebut pun tersipu malu melihat senyumanku. Kuakui mereka berdua sangat cantik & manis, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Karena di hatiku hanya ada Kyuhyun seorang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami berdua mohon permisi, Sungmin-sshi." ucap mereka seraya pergi. Hhh, aku harus segera menemui dokter Hyukjae sebelumnya aku harus mandi terlebih dahulu.

Pandanganku pun terfokus pada sosok Kyu yang masih tertidur.

"Kyu.." ucapku. Sampai kapan kau akan terus tidur, Kyu? Ayolah cepat bangun, Kyu. Aku mencium kembali keningnya. Setelah itu aku pun segera melesat menuju kamar mandi.

**~0~**

Ah, segarnya~ Segar sekali rasanya saat air keran yang dingin ini mengguyur tubuhku. Karena sejak kemarin aku belum mandi. Aku tidak peduli dengan keadaan tubuhku, saat itu aku benar-benar panik dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Ya, prioritas utamaku adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

CKLEK.

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Kubiarkan rambutku ini berantakan.

"Hm, saatnya pergi menemui dokter Hyukjae. Sekarang sudah pukul 08.15. Ia pasti sudah lama menungguku." gumamku.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Kyu." Kuusap pelan pipi putih Kyuhyun dan aku pun segera pergi.

**~0~**

Kini aku sedang berdiri di depan ruang dokter Hyukjae. Segera saja ku ketuk pintunya, belum sampai tanganku untuk mengetuk pintu. Telingaku mendengar desahan-desahan seseorang di dalam ruang tersebut. Ternyata pintunya tak terkuci. Aku pun segera masuk dan sontak wajahku memerah melihat dua orang namja yang sedang bergumul mesra di atas meja. Aigoo~~ Itu kan dokter Hyukjae.

BRUK.

Aish, bagaimana ini? Tanganku tak sengaja menyenggol tumpukan buku di meja samping pintu. Segera ku ambil buku tersebut dan ku kembalikan ke tempat asalnya. Saat aku hendak mendongakkan wajahku, kulihat kedua namja itu mematung. Tampaknya mereka menyadari kalau 'kegiatan' mereka telah dipergoki olehku.

"Err...mianhamnida telah mengganggu anda, Dokter Hyukjae." ucapku seraya ingin pergi dari ruang tersebut. Tapi gerakanku terhenti, saat sebuah suara menginterupsiku.

"T-tunggu, Sungmin-sshi! Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda." ucap seseorang yang kukenali adalah dokter Hyukjae.

"Ne." ucapku. Aku diam dan menunggu tanpa membalikkan badanku. Aku tahu pasti mereka berdua malu karena ada seseorang yang telah memergoki mereka. Ya, itu aku. Aku yang telah memergoki mereka. Padahal tadi dokter Hyukjae yang menyuruhku untuk datang ke ruangannya. Dasar, pagi-pagi begini sudah melakukan hal seperti itu. Harusnya kan dilakukan saat malam-malam saja. Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan Sungmin?

"Annyeong, Sungmin-sshi." senyum seorang namja berambut pirang kepadaku, ia hendak keluar dari ruang ini. Rupanya tadi dia yang telah bemesra-mesraan dengan dokter Hyukjae. Semburat pink juga masih menghiasi pipinya.

"Annyeong." balasku. Kulihat tag name nya bertuliskan Lee Donghae.

"Sungmin-sshi.." panggil dokter Hyukjae.

"Ne." aku berjalan mendekat menuju dokter Hyukjae.

"Silahkan duduk, Sungmin-sshi." ucapnya. Segera ku dudukkan diriku ke atas kursi yang telah tersedia. Sama seperti namja bernama Lee Donghae tadi, semburat pink pun menghiasi pipi dokter Hyukjae. Tampak sekali kalau ia sedang gugup.

"Begini Sungmin-sshi. Saya menyuruh anda ke sini untuk membicarakan perihal keadaan, Kyuhyun-sshi." ucap dokter Hyukjae.

"Ne."

"Hm, saya ingin bertanya pada anda. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun-sshi? Saat saya hendak menanganinya, saya melihat bekas sayatan benda tajam. Apa itu sebuah kecelakaan tak disengaja atau memang...disengaja?" tanyanya panjang lebar.

"Sebenarnya saja juga kurang tahu, dok. Saat menemukannya saya memang sempat melihat sebuah silet tergeletak disampingnya." jawabku.

"Hm, baiklah. Saya ingin bertanya sekali lagi, mungkin ini bersifat privasi. Apa ada sebuah kejadian buruk yang menimpa Kyuhyun-sshi sebelumnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ne. Memang sebelumnya Kyu sempat ditinggalkan oleh pacar yang amat dicintainya. Itu membuatnya menjadi seorang pemurung." ucapku miris.

"Baiklah saya rasa cukup sampai di sini saja pembicaraan kita. Sepertinya Kyuhyun-sshi sempat ingin mengakhiri nyawanya & kini kondisi jiwanya pun masih labil. Saya mohon anda dapat menjaganya baik-baik. Saya mohon permisi Sungmin-sshi, saya masih ada keperluan lain." tutur Dokter Hyukjae seraya pergi.

"Ne. Kamsahamnida, dokter Hyukjae." ucapku.

Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Dokter Hyukjae?

**~0~**

Aku sedang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit yang ramai ini. Aku hendak kembali ke ruang kamar Kyu.

Perhatianku terahlikan oleh sesosok namja mungil yang sangat kukenal. Kim Ryeowook. Sedang apa ia disini? Aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Wookie.." panggilku. Ia menoleh kaget kepadaku.

"Sungmin-hyung!" senyumnya seraya memelukku erat. Dialah Kim Ryeowook. Mantan namjachingu-nya Kyu yang telah membuat Kyu menjadi seperti ini. Mengingat hal itu membuatku tersenyum miris. Ya, kuakui aku memang cukup dekat dengannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Wookie?" tanyaku.

"Penyakit appa-ku kambuh lagi, hyung." jawabnya sedih.

"Benarkah? Hwaiting, Wookie." ucapku seraya menepuk pundaknya.

"Ne. Jeongmal gomawo, hyung. Hyung sendiri sedang apa disini? Apa Kyu juga.." tanyanya.

"Ya, Kyu ada disini. Karena Kyu memang sedang dirawat disini." jawabku. Kulihat ia tampak kaget.

"Waeyo, Wookie.." lirihku.

"Maksud hyung?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Waeyo? Mengapa kau meninggalkan Kyu, Wookie? Tak tahukah kau, kalau Kyu berada disini karena.." aku tak sanggup meneruskan perkataanku. Mataku sudah berkaca-kaca. Hatiku sakit, kalau mengingat keadaan Kyu sekarang.

"Maksud hyung apa? Jangan-jangan Kyu dirawat disini gara-gara...aku?" tanyanya. Ia terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku, namun guncangannya perlahan menjadi pelan. Matanya pun berkaca-kaca sepertiku. Melihat kelakuaannya, ia tampak masih mencintai Kyu. Tapi, mengapa.. Mengapa kau malah meninggalkan Kyu, Wookie?

"Ne. Kyu menjadi seperti ini karena ia masih mencintaimu, Wookie. Mengapa kau meninggalkannya?" tanyaku.

"Itu.. Itu.. Aku tidak bisa, hyung. Aku sudah dijodohkan oleh appa-ku, aku tidak mau mengecewakannya. Lagipula.." ia memotong perkataannya.

"Lagipula apa, Wookie? Memangnya apa kau mau dijodohkan oleh Appa-mu?" tanyaku. Aku tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memandang kami dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bukan begitu, hyung. Kalau aku tidak mau melakukan hal ini, akan ada banyak orang yang tersakiti. Salah satunya adalah appa." jawabnya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Kyu juga terluka karenamu?" tanyaku.

"Aku tahu, hyung. Aku juga tahu kalau Kyu terluka karenaku. Tapi, apakah hyung tau kalau aku juga berat untuk melakukan hal ini. Aku selalu dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah, hyung. Aku pikir ini semua adalah yang terbaik. Mungkin memang takdir tak merestui kami bersama. Dan aku yakin kalau Kyu nanti akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik daripada aku." jelas Wookie panjang lebar.

"Ne. Jeongmal mianhae, Wookie. Aku memang tidak tahu karena aku tidak merasakan berada dalam posisimu." aku pun memeluk Wookie erat.

"Gwenchana, hyung. Jeongmal gomawo. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada Kyu ya, hyung." ucapnya.

"Ne. Apa kau tidak mau langsung meminta maaf pada, Kyu? Mumpung Kyu sedang berada disini." ucapku sembari melepas pelukanku.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak kuat untuk bertemu dengannya, hyung. Aku titip kata maaf dan ini ya, hyung." Wookie menyerahkan sebuah amplop kecil padaku.

"Apa ini, Wookie?" tanyaku sembari menerima amplop tersebut.

"Didalamnya terdapat surat dariku untuk Kyu. Tadinya aku sempat ragu untuk menulis surat ini karena aku tidak berani untuk memberikannya. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir akhirnya aku membuat surat ini dan untungnya aku bertemu denganmu, hyung. Jadi aku bisa menitipkan surat ini padamu." tutur Wookie.

"Ne, baiklah aku akan memberikan surat ini pada Kyu." ucapku seraya tersenyum.

"Jeongmal gomawo, hyung." balasnya.

"Hm, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Wookie. Semoga appa-mu cepat sembuh." ucapku seraya pergi.

"Ne." Wookie pun tersenyum padaku.

Hm, semoga masalah ini cepat selesai.

**Sungmin P.O.V End**

**~0~**

**Ryeowook P.O.V**

"Hm, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Wookie. Semoga appa-mu cepet sembuh." ucap Sungmin-hyung seraya pergi.

"Ne." aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Hhh, aku merasa lega sekarang. Aku sudah berhasil menyampaikan suratku pada Kyu. Aku merasa sangat bersalah saat meninggalkan Kyu tanpa penjelasan, makanya aku menjelaskan semuanya dalam surat itu. Semoga saja Kyu mengerti. Aku benar-benar tak punya pilihan lain, banyak sekali yang akan tersakiti bila kita terus melanjutkan hubungan kita. Salah satunya appa dan Yesung-hyung.

"Wookie-ah sedang apa kau diluar sini? Ayo kita masuk." ucap Yesung-hyung. Dia adalah orang yang dijodohkan denganku. Yesung-hyung itu anak dari sahabat appa, ia seorang namja yang tampan dan sangat baik padaku. Selain itu, ia juga sangat tulus mencintaku. Aku pun sudah mulai bisa untuk mencintainya.

"Ne. Tadi aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku, hyung." jawabku seraya tersenyum padanya.

"Oh. Mari kita masuk, aku ingin melihat keadaan appa-mu. Kajja!" ajak Yesung-hyung dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Aku terkekeh melihat tingkahnya, ia seperti anak kecil saja. Aku pun masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan appa.

Tahukah kau, Kyu? Inilah alasanku menerima perjodohan appa-ku. Aku benar-benar tak punya pilihan lain. Lagipula ada 'dia' yang selalu berada disampingmu. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang jahat kalau aku terus bersamamu. Karena 'dia' pasti akan sangat tersakiti. 'Dia' sangat mencintaimu, Kyu. Tak adil rasanya kalau aku merebutmu dari'nya'. Aku yakin 'dia'lah yang terbaik untukmu. Semoga kau juga menyadarinya dan membalas rasa cinta'nya' itu.

**Ryeowook P.O.V End**

**~0~**

**Sungmin P.O.V**

CKLEK.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Kyu. Hm, ternyata Kyu belum bangun juga. Ku berjalan mendekat ke ranjang dan kutaruh surat dari Wookie di dalam laci meja.

KRIUKK.

Aduh, perutku sudah mengaum untuk diisi nih.

Tadi sepertinya aku lupa untuk sarapan. Pukul 09.00. Pantas saja perutku keroncongan ternyata sudah siang dan aku belum makan sama sekali sejak kemarin. Hm, tapi aneh juga ya? Padahal kemarin aku benar-benar tidak makan, tapi aku malah tidak lapar. Apa rasa panik seseorang itu bisa melupakan rasa lapar ya? Ah, lebih baik aku membuat roti selai saja untuk kumakan. Pasalnya kini otakku mulai kacau.

"Roti dan...selai strawberry." gumamku. Kuambil sebungkus roti tawar dan setoples selai strawberry dari dalam laci(?). Kuolesi selai strawberry pada roti dengan menggunakan pisau. Setelah selesai, aku langsung memakan roti buatanku. Hm, rasanya pas dan enak.

"Enghh.." lenguh seseorang. Aku begitu kaget saat melihat Kyu yang sudah terbangun.

"Kyu, gwenchanayo?" tanyaku sembari membantunya untuk duduk.

"Gwenchana, hyung. Apa yang terjadi? Kok aku bisa berada disini." ia balik bertanya padaku.

"Kemarin saat aku ingin mengantarkan sarapan untukmu, aku menemukanmu tergeletak di kamar mandi. Aku sangat panik, makanya aku segera membawamu ke rumah sakit ini. Dan kau tidak kunjung bangun sejak kemarin, aku benar-benar khawatir. Syukurlah kau sudah bangun sekarang, Kyu." aku pun memeluk Kyu dengan erat.

"Ne, hyung. Tapi apakah kau bisa melepas pelukanmu? Sesak.." ucap Kyu. Refleks aku segera melepas pelukanku.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Aku tidak sengaja, habis aku terlalu senang karena kau akhirnya bangun juga. Hehehe." cengirku.

"Ne. Kau menganggap ku seperti tidak akan bangun saja, hyung." ucapnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

DEG.

Kubulatkan mataku tak percaya. Kyu tersenyum? Apa ini bukan mimpi? Aku mengucak mataku untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Hah, ternyata ini kenyataan. Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum lagi, Kyu.

"Hyung.. Minnie-hyung.." Kyu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ne. Waeyo, Kyu?" tanyaku.

"Kau kenapa, hyung? Kok melamun?" tanyanya.

"Ani. Aku hanya sedang bahagia sekarang, Kyu." jawabku seraya tersenyum.

"Oh." ia pun hanya bisa ber'oh' ria.

"Ohya kyu, aku baru ingat. Ini untukmu." ucapku sembari menyerahkan surat dari Wookie kepada Kyu.

"Apa ini, hyung?" tanyanya.

"Itu surat dari Wookie." ucapku.

Hening.

Raut wajah Kyu pun berubah. Tatapannya datar. Ia mulai membaca surat dari Wookie tanpa ekspresi. Benar-benar sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya.

**Gasuma nomu mianhe  
>Nodo sarangbadgo shipho hanunde<br>Mothnan nan aphumman jwoso  
>Gasuma nomu mianhe<br>Hangsang gudewa gathi hagophunde  
>Ibyolman nawa hamkkehago<br>Mearichorom handu balchag  
>Dwieman soitjyo<strong>

Ponselku berdering.

"Ah Kyu, aku ingin keluar sebentar. Ada yang menelponku." ucapku.

"Ne, hyung." jawabnya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar. Setibanya diluar, aku pun mengangkat panggilan pada ponselku.

**KLIK-**

"Yoboseyo?"

**"Yoboseyo. Ini aku Henry, Minnie-hyung."**

"Oh. Waeyo, Mochi?"

**"Sekarang Kyu sedang dirawat di rumah sakit ya, hyung? Mianhae, aku belum sempat menjenguk ke sana."**

"Ne. Kyu memang sedang dirawat. Gwenchana, Mochi."

**"Kira-kira kapan Kyu akan pulang? Aku ingin menjenguknya besok bersama Mimi-ge, hyung."**

"Jinjja? Aku juga tidak tahu, Mochi. Nanti kau akan kuberi tahu deh."

**"Sip. Gomawo, hyung. Titip salam ya dariku & Mimi-ge untuk Kyu. Annyeong."**

"Ne. Annyeong."

**KLIK.**

Hm, ternyata si Mochi yang menelpon. Aku segera kembali ke dalam ruang rawat Kyu.

"Tadi Mochi yang menelpon katanya-" ucapanku terpotong. Aku sangat kaget. Pasalnya, kini kulihat Kyu sedang bersimpuh di lantai dengan raut wajah seperti orang kesetanan. Ia terus menusuk-nusuk surat dari Wookie dengan sebuah pisau kecil ditangannya. Dan ada noda merah di pisau itu.

"KYU!"

**~0~**

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :** Annyeong, chingudeul ^0^/ *senyum lima jari* Gimana udah baca chap ini? Mau keroyok saya atau nimpuk saya juga boleh ^^ Coba aja kalau bisa :p

Maaf ya update nya lama (_ _") Sebenernya saya pengen publish dari lusa kemaren, tapi file ff ini hilang. Jadilah saya harus mengetik ulang ff ini, apalagi penyakit saya sempat kambuh. Jadi baru bisa publish sekarang T~T *gegulingan* Next chap, akan saya cepat saya update deh ^~^

Dan ini balasan untuk review chap yang lalu :)

**Shiori and Shiroi :**

Annyeong~ Hm, apakah nanti Kyu jd self-injury atau gk, liat aja ya chap depan :D Biasa itu si Kyu baru liat silet, jadinya main silet2an gitu XD Biarinlah, jarang2 kan Hyukkie jd dokter :D Ya, ini udah update meskipun lama update-an nya XD Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy :**

Annyeong~ Heh? Jangan coba2 buat nyiksa Teukie :o Nanti dah Hyukkie dijadiin main cast, lg galau nih :D Kalo Sungmin jd self-injury setuju gk? XD Bedalah yg otak IPS mah :p Gomawo atas reviewnya PPS-K :D

**Kyuhyunniewife :**

Annyeong~ Kyu jd self-injury atau gk, liat chap depan ya :D Wookie masih sayang sama Kyu tuh, tp dy mencoba untuk melupakan Kyu :D Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Minnie Chagiy4 :**

Annyeong~ Kyu jd self-injury atau gk, liat chap depan ya :D Tenang aja, Minnie gk bakal menderita kok ^^ Ini udah update :D Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Cho Jang Mi :**

Annyeong~ Iya nih Kyu belum sadar tuh kalo ada Sungmin yg manis & baik :D Kyu denger apa enggak, tanya ke Kyu aja XD Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Sam Ran Rinmales login :**

annyeong~ Kyu boleh jd self-injury nih? :D Liat chap depan aja ya :D Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Cho Kyuka :**

Annyeong~ Yg naruh silet itu author loh :D *plak* Boong deng, gk tau tuh siapa yg naruh silet disitu XD Kyu jd self-injury atau gk, liat chap depan aja ya :D Hm, tenang aku gk bakal nyiksa Kyu kok :) *evil smirk* Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Dina LuvKyumin :**

Annyeong~ Tenang, Kyumin bakal bersatu kok :D Kyu jg bakal cinta sama Umin kok :D Ini udh update ^^ Mian gk kilat :Da Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**JunJunMinnie :**

Annyeonghaseyo, JunJun :) Cho neun Ika imnida :) *bow back* Salam kenal ^^/ Iya nih, kasian Minnie :D Ini udh update :D Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**LittleLiappe :**

Annyeong~ Huwahaha, liat aja chap depan ok ;D *digebukin* J-jahat? Waduh, saya dibilang jahat, tp emng saya jahat sih, kekeke XD Ini udh update :D Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Inha SparkyuHyukBum :**

Annyeong~ Makasih chingu, semoga author bisa nilai 10 semua, amien :D *ngayal* Ya, saking cintanya Kyu sama Wookie jd gitu deh :D Udah tau kan alasan Wookie ninggalin Kyu, chingu :D Kyu jd self-injury atau gk, liat chap depan aja ya :D Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Arisa Adachi :**

Annyeong~ Chingu mau jd self-injury juga? Ya udah, nih. *nyodorin silet* Hehe ^^v Kyu jd self-injury atau gk, liat chap depan aja ya :D Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**YuyaLoveSungmin :**

Annyeong~ Kyu jd self-injury atau gk, liat chap depan aja ya :D Huwahaha *evil laugh* Nyari Wookie, chingu? Tuh *nunjuk Wookie* Sedihkah? Tenang chingu, ff ini gk nge-angst kok :D Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**geby seta :**

Annyeong~ Ini udh lanjut, chingu :D Mian lama update nya :Da gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**af13knight :**

Annyeong~ Iya, namanya juga teman masa kecil :D Mengapa Wookie bisa jadian sama Kyu? Tanyakanlah pada yg bersangkutan XD *ditimpuk* Af mau nyeburin Kyu ke empang? Sok mangga atuh XD *plak* Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**N. Yufa :**

Annyeong, Yu-nee~ Tak apalah, eonn :D Iya parah bgt tuh si Kyu :D Hoho, ternyata emng bnyk kata2 'pun' ya :Da Makasih eonn, ini udah dikurangi kok :D Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**sparkyuminnie :**

Annyeong~ Iya, payah nih Kyu. Kayaknya Kyu udah pikun tuh sama janjinya, wkwk XD *dirajam* Ini udh update, saeng ^^ Mian ya kalo gk cepet ^^a Ok, nanti Kyu kayaknya bakal menderita jg tuh. Huwahaha *evil laugh* Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Kuchiki Hirata :**

Annyeong~ Hai juga Kuchiki-san ^^/ Salam kenal ^^ Ini udh update, mian ya gk kilat :D Makasih udh nge-fave :) *hug* Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai \(-^_^-)/ Gk ada yg ketinggalan kan? :Da

Saya mau terimakasih buat yang udah menandai cerita saya ataupun saya sendiri dalam favorite list :) Hiks, saya benar-benar terharu T~T Jeongmal gomawo, chingudeul~ Saranghaeyo~~~ #Hug you all

**So, mind to review? :3**


	4. Chapter 4 : Letter

Annyeong, chingudeul (^0^)/ Hm, saya masih bingung mau bikin Kyu jadi self-injury atau enggak nih :Da Persentasenya 51% sama 49% *gaya lu*. Kepastiannya nunggu chap depan aja ya, saya mau semedi dulu di Gua XD

**Title : Smile for You**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Henry, Zhoumi**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, their parents, and God**

**Warning : AU, BL, yaoi, typo(s), alur maksa, gore (just a little bit) :p**

**Happy Reading~**

**~0~**

**Kyuhyun P.O.V**

"Enghh.." lenguhku. Hhh, kepalaku berat sekali. Kukerjapkan mataku. Putih. Semuanya putih. Sebenarnya aku ada dimana?

"Kyu, gwenchanayo?" tanya seseorang. Ah, itu kan suara Minnie-hyung. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Minnie-hyung sedang membantuku untuk duduk.

"Gwenchana, hyung. Apa yang terjadi? Kok aku berada disini?" tanyaku.

"Kemarin saat aku ingin mengantarkan sarapan untukmu, aku menemukanmu tergeletak di kamar mandi. Aku sangat panik, makanya aku membawamu ke rumah sakit ini. Dan kau tak kunjung bangun sejak kemarin, aku benar-benar khawatir. Syukurlah kau sudah bangun sekarang, Kyu." jelas Minnie-hyung sembari memelukku erat.

"Ne, hyung. Tapi apakah kau bisa melepas pelukanmu? Sesak.." ucapku. Ia refleks segera melepas pelukannya.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Aku tidak sengaja, habis aku terlalu senang karena kau akhirnya bangun juga. Hehehe." cengirnya.

Dasar Minnie-hyung.

"Ne. Kau menganggap ku seperti tidak akan bangun saja, hyung," ucapku seraya tersenyum kecil.

Minnie-hyung terdiam. Kenapa sih dia?

"Hyung.. Minnie-hyung.." aku melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ne. Waeyo, Kyu?" tanyanya.

"Kau kenapa, hyung? Kok melamun?" tanyaku.

"Ani. Aku hanya sedang bahagia sekarang, Kyu." jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

"Oh." aku pun hanya bisa ber'oh' ria.

"Ohya kyu, aku baru ingat. Ini untukmu," ucap Minnie-hyung sembari menyerahkan sebuah amplop padaku.

"Apa ini, hyung?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Itu surat dari Wookie." ucapnya.

DEG.

Mwo? Ini surat dari Wookie? Raut wajahku pun berubah. Kini, aku memandang surat ini dengan tatapan datar. Mulai saja ku membaca isi surat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyu,

Ini aku Wookie. Pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan jeongmal mianhae karena saat pertemuan kita yang lalu aku telah meninggalkanmu seenaknya. Mianhae, mianhae Kyu. Bukan maksudku untuk seperti itu. Saat itu aku sangat bingung dan pikiranku benar-benar kacau. Appa-ku menjodohkanku dengan namja anak temannya. Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Itu adalah permintaan terakhir dari Appa-ku. Akibat penyakit kronis yang diderita olehnya, beliau di vonis bahwa masa hidupnya tinggal tak lama lagi. Aku benar-benar tak kuasa untuk menolak permintaannya. Jujur, saat itu aku masih mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu malah. Dan sekarang aku pun mencoba untuk melupakan perasaanku, tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Ya, tapi aku akan mencoba. Kita mungkin tak bisa bersatu. Kupikir inilah yang terbaik untuk kita berdua, Kyu. Aku tau masih ada seseorang diluar sana yang lebih baik daripada aku. Mianhae, Kyu. Mianhae. Aku harap kau mengerti. Sekarang kita sudah punya jalan masing-masing. Tapi kita masih bisa berteman kan, Kyu? Semoga kau lebih bahagia tanpaku. Mianhae dan gomawo untuk semuanya.

Signed,

Kim Ryeowook

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hm, baru saja aku selesai membaca suratnya, suara Minnie-hyung pun menginterupsiku.

"Kyu, aku mau keluar sebentar ya. Ada yang menelponku," tuturnya.

"Ne. Hyung." balasku.

CKLEK.

Minnie-hyung pun keluar. Kupandangi kembali surat ini. Cih, menyebalkan! Kuremas surat dari Wookie dan kubuang ke lantai.

"Shit!" umpatku. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah pisau kecil yang terletak diatas meja. Tanpa pikir panjang segera ku raih pisau tersebut.

"Hahaha.." tawaku. Ku ambil surat yang telah ku remas tadi. Masa bodoh dengan selang infusku yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Mati! Mati! Mati!" seruku sembari menusuk-nusuk surat Wookie dengan pisau kecil tadi. Kuluapkan semua emosiku kepada kertas yang tak berdosa ini. Toh, kertas ini benda mati. Jadi aku tak peduli.

"Hhh.. Hhh.." nafasku memburu. Aku benar-benar kesal. Kecewa. Sedih. Marah. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Terus saja kutusuk-tusuk surat ini. Hhh, lama-lama aku pun merasa pandanganku semakin buram. Badanku terasa lemas dan tanganku pun tak kuasa lagi untuk menggenggam pisau ini. Seiring dengan rubuhnya tubuhku, samar-samar terdengar teriakan khawatir seseorang. Ah, pasti itu Minnie-hyung. Mianhae, hyung.

**Kyuhyun P.O.V End**

**~0~**

**Sungmin P.O.V**

"KYU!" teriakku. Tubuh Kyu pun rubuh. Segera kuhampiri Kyu dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Kyu! Kyu, gwenchanayo?" tanyaku seraya menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ah, darah. Selang infus Kyu berdarah(?).

"Suster! Dokter! Tolong kesini!" teriakku.

BRAK!

"Waeyo, Sungmin-sshi? Omona! Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun-sshi?" tanya dokter Hyukjae panik.

"Tolong Kyu, dokter! Dia sepertinya pingsan. Lihatlah, selang infusnya." jawabku panik. Aku dan dokter Hyukjae mengangkat tubuh Kyu ke atas ranjang.

"Suster, tolong bawakan infus baru untuk Sungmin-sshi." perintah dokter Hyukjae kepada seorang perawat. Setelah mendapat perintah dari dokter Hyukjae, perawat tersebut pun segera bergegas pergi.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Kyu, dokter?" tanyaku.

"Hhh, syukurlah. Kyuhyun-sshi baik-baik saja." jawabnya. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi, Sungmin-sshi?" tanya dokter Hyukjae.

"I-itu saya sendiri juga kurang tahu, dok. Lagi-lagi saat saya tak ada di sampingnya, hal buruk ini menimpa Kyu." tuturku sedih.

"Tenanglah, Sungmin-sshi. Kyuhyun-sshi seperti ini bukan karena kesalahan anda." dokter Hyukjae pun tersenyum.

"Hah? Maksud anda?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Saya tahu perasaan anda, Sungmin-sshi. Anda pasti merasa bersalah kan? Saya tahu kalau anda sangat mencintai Kyuhyun-sshi kan? Sebagai seorang dokter tugas saya bukan sekedar untuk memeriksa atau mengobati luka fisik dari pasien, tapi saya juga ingin dapat mengobati luka hati dari pasien saya. Pasien yang saya maksud bukan hanya seseorang yang masuk ke rumah sakit, tapi juga seseorang seperti anda. Seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolongan dari saya. Dengan cara saya menyembuhkan Kyuhyun-sshi, pasti Sungmin-sshi juga akan bahagia bukan?" tutur dokter Hyukjae.

"D-dokter.." lirihku. Aku sungguh tak menyangka kalau dokter Hyukjae dapat berkata seperti itu.

GREP.

Dokter Hyukjae pun memelukku.

"Hwaiting, Sungmin-sshi. Anda pasti bisa menghadapi semua ini," ucapnya seraya mengelus punggungku.

TES.

Air mataku pun menetes. Aku sungguh tak menyangka kalau dokter Hyukjae dapat mengerti perasaanku. Padahal aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin. Jeongmal gomawo, Dokter Hyukjae.

**Sungmin P.O.V End**

**~0~**

"Hyukkie-ah.." panggil seorang namja.

"Ah, Hae.." ucap dokter Hyukjae. Ia pun melepas pelukannya.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-sshi." ucap namja bernama Donghae.

"Annyeong, Donghae-sshi." jawab Sungmin.

"Hyukkie, kau pasti mulai berceramah lagi," ucap Donghae kepada Hyukjae.

"Aish, hae! Aku kan hanya ingin menolong Sungmin-sshi. Masa tidak boleh?" cemberut Hyukjae.

"Jangan marah dong, chagi. Aku kan cuma bercanda," jawab Donghae seraya mengelus kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Hae, malu dilihat Sungmin-sshi." Hyukjae melepaskan tangan Donghae dari kepalanya. Wajahnya pun memerah.

"Ne. Gwenchana, dokter Hyukjae," sergah Sungmin.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Sungmin-sshi. Kalau ada apa-apa segera beritahu saya ya? Dan satu lagi, Sungmin-sshi dapat memanggil saya cukup dengan Eunhyuk saja. Saya tidak mau memberi jarak pada pasien saya. Dan saya juga tidak mau disamakan dengan pelawak Lee Hyuk Jae. Hehe.." ucap Hyukjae.

"Ne, dok- maksud saya eunhyuk. Anda juga bisa memanggil saya cukup dengan Sungmin saja," balas Sungmin.

"Haha, kalian berdua sangat lucu. Katanya ingin menghilangkan jarak pemisah, tapi masih saja bicara se-formal itu," Donghae pun tertawa menanggapi percakapan antara Hyukjae & Sungmin.

"Hae! Hari ini kau begitu menyebalkan tahu," sergah Hyukjae.

"Ah, mian. Tapi, saya- eh aku masih agak canggung," ucap Sungmin.

"Gwenchana, Sungmin." jawab Hyukjae.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, kau itu lebih muda atau lebih tua dariku?" tanya Hyukjae pada Sungmin.

"Hm, umurku 22 tahun." jawab Sungmin.

"Hoho, umurku 20 tahun, hyung," cengir Hyukjae.

"Wah, hebat ya kau sudah bisa menjadi dokter di umur yang semuda ini," senyum Sungmin.

"Ya begitulah, hyung,"

"Baru begitu saja sudah sombong. Aku juga seorang dokter dan umurku lebih muda darimu, Hyukkie," ejek Donghae.

"Yak, Lee Donghae. Kau kan hanya beberapa bulan lebih muda dariku,"

"Tetap saja, aku yang lebih muda," Donghae pun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Hae! Kupastikan kau tak dapat jatah selama sebulan!" sergah Hyukjae.

"M-Mwo? Andwae! Jangan gitu dong, chagi," rayu Donghae.

Hyukjae dan Donghae terus bertengkar layaknya suami istri. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah childish dari kedua dokter muda tersebut. Setidaknya Sungmin dapat sedikit merasa terhibur dengan adanya couple EunHae.

"Mianhae, chagi. Ayo kita pergi, kita tidak boleh mengganggu Sungmin-hyung & Kyuhyun. Tadi kan kau yang bilang kalau mau pergi, tapi mengapa masih ada disini?" tutur Donghae.

"Hae!"

"Ne. Ne. Arraseo," Donghae pun mengalah.

"Huh, dasar. Mian ya hyung, kalau kita berdua menganggu. Kita permisi dulu ya." senyum Hyukjae seraya menyeret(?) Donghae pergi.

"Ne. Hati-hati Eunhyuk-ah, Donghae-ah," Sungmin pun melambaikan tangan kepada duo EunHae.

'Terimakasih Tuhan, kau telah mengirimkan orang-orang yang baik padaku!' ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

**~0~**

**TBC~**

**A/N :** Mianhae chingudeul, kalo mengecewakan ^^ Entah kenapa chap kali ini malah banyak berisi percakapan gaje antara trio Lee, huwahaha XD

EunHaeMin : Siapa yg lu sebut 'trio Lee' hah, author dodol?

Author : Ya, kalian. Emangnya siapa lagi? #tampang santai

EunHaeMin : *Ngasah golok*

Author : Hoho, santai man~ *ngacir*

EunHaeMin : Heh, jangan pergi lu!

Author : *ada di ujung dunia*

Ok, langsung aja ya. Daripada nanti saya bonyok :D

Dan ini balasan untuk review chap lalu :)

**Kyuhyunniewife :**

Annyeong~ Oh, itu tidak bisa *plak* Udah tau kan chingu tu piso dapet dari mana :D Itu bukan darah tapi selai strawberry, hoho XD Hwaiting ^0^/ Amien, semoga gk ilang lg :) Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**YuyaLoveSungmin :**

Annyeong~ Psikopat? Waduh, menyeramkan chingu :D Tapi boleh jg tuh kalo Kyu jd psikopat *dirajam* Kenapa sebel sama Wookie? Kasian, Wookie kan anak tak berdosa *plak* Bukan Wookie yg ngomongnya belibet, tapi author tuh yg belibet, wkwk XD Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Cho Jang Mi :**

Annyeong~ Kyu kan mau pensiun jd evil *sotoy* Bukan Umin tuh yg stress, tapi Kyu, huwahaha- *dibekep* Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy :**

Annyeong~ Maap gw lupa, lu kan otak babon XD Astajim, dikeroyok Sparkyu baru tau rasa loh :o Kertas nya gk dirobek2 cuma ditusuk2 doang XD Lu tah yg stress :p Gomawo atas reviewnya DPL+SPL :p

**Mauyeppaelf :**

Annyeong~ Iya kasian tuh Kyu, tp gantian ah biasanya kan yg menderita tu Umin :D Ini udh lanjut, chingu ^^ Mian kalo gk kilat. Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Af13knight :**

Annyeong~ Mwo? Kyu gila? Chingu mau nusuk jantungnya Kyu, pake ini aja nih *nyodorin samurai* Hohoho, ok ok akan kubuat Kyu menderita gara2 Minnie *evil smile* Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Dina LuvKyumin :**

Annyeong~ Iya, Wookie dijodohin tuh sama appa-nya. Dia kan anak yg berbakti pada orang tua *apa hubungannya* Kyu lg maen piso-pisoan, chingu XD Ini udh update, mian kalo gk cepet ^^a Hwaiting ^0^/ Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**sparkyuminnie :**

Annyeong~ Tenang aja saeng, Minnie bakal tetep sabar kok :D Okelah kalau begitu~ Eonn akan menyiksa Kyu, tapi nanti lah lg bingung mau nyiksa macam apa nih, huwahaha *evil laugh* Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Yugana Ran :**

Annyeong~ Gwenchana, chingu ^^ Ho, ada typo(s) ya? Makasih chingu udh ngasih tau, nanti bakal aku perbaikin lagi ^^ Kyu jadian sama Minnie nanti ya kapan2 XD *plak* Hehe, boong deng :D Teukie nanti deh dimasukin :D Hwaiting ^0^/ Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**KYUyunJAE04 :**

Annyeong~ Aku jg gk tau chingu, tanya aja ke Kyu nya langsung, kekeke XD Isi suratnya Wookie udh tau kan, chingu :D Ini udh update chingu, mian gk kilat ^^ Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**LittleLiappe :**

Annyeong~ Mending Teukie sama aku aja chingu, Umin nya buat kamu ok :D Kyu emang sengaja aku buat nelangsa, chingu *dikeroyok sparkyu* Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**tzera :**

Annyeong~ Si Kyu kesel tuh, makanya dy nusuk2 suratnya Wookie :D Udh tau kan isi suratnya Wookie, chingu :D Dan isinya tuh bkn resep makanan, wkwk XD Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Sam Ran Rin :**

Annyeong~ Ok, terserah aku ya :D Nanti KyuMin bakal bikin aku menderita *plak* Haha, boong deng chingu XD Sebenernya Umin tuh pengen nonton tp dy udh keburu ketauan sama EunHae tuh, huwahaha XD Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^ *nebar-nebar pasir*

**Cho Kyuka :**

Annyeong~ Si Kyu lg kesel tuh, makanya dy tusuk2 tu surat :D Kali ini bukan aku yg naro piso disitu, Umin tuh yg naro :D (Sungmin : Kan lu yg nyuruh, thor. Author : Ah masa? Sugmin : *ngasah golok* Author : *ngacir*) Hoho, Kyu emng payah tuh gk nyadar kalo Umin tu imut *plak* Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Shiori and Shiroi :**

Annyeong~ Gwenchana, chagiyadeul XD *plak* Wookie hidup sejahtera, adil, & makmur kok sama Yeppa :D Kyu kan emng udh dari sononya gila, wkwk XD *dirajam Kyu* Ini udh update chingu :D Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^ Eh, btw aku penasaran loh. Kalian ini kar ber-duo, terus cara kalian nge-review tu gimana? Apa gantian gitu ngetiknya? Apa bareng2 ngetiknya?

Jeongmal gomawo buat semuanya yang udah mau baca ff dodol saya ini ^_^

**So, mind to review? :3**


	5. Chapter 5 : Beginner

**Title : Smile for You**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Henry**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, their parents, and God**

**Warning : AU, BL, yaoi, typo(s), alur gaje :p**

**Happy Reading~**

**~0~**

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk ke semua sudut ruangan.

Membagikan panasnya ke seluruh insan yang bernaung di bawah ruang lingkupnya. Seorang pemuda manis berkulit pucat terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, garis kelelahan terpatri jelas di wajah tirus pemuda tersebut. Seorang pemuda manis lainnya tampak setia menunggui pemuda pucat itu.

**Kyuhyun P.O.V**

"Enggh.."

Ada dimana aku? Ohya, aku baru ingat sekarang kan aku sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Kulihat sosok Minnie-hyung yang sedang terlelap disamping ranjang. Ingatanku berputar mengingat kejadian kemarin. Aku kehilangan kendali setelah membaca surat dari Wookie. Hhh, saat kemarin aku 'lepas', Minnie-hyung pasti sangat cemas & panik.

"Mianhae, hyung.." lirihku seraya membelai rambutnya pelan. Hihi, aku baru sadar saat terlelap seperti ini wajah Minnie-hyung lucu sekali. Seperti bayi saja.

"Manis.." gumamku. Aku pun tersenyum kecil memandang wajah manisnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak tersenyum seperti ini. Hm, apa ini karenamu Minnie-hyung? Memang aku sangat kecewa dan merasa kehilangan karena diputuskan oleh Wookie. Tapi, kini aku tidak peduli lagi. Wookie memang bukan jodohku. Ya, aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki hidupku. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuka lembaran hidupku yang baru. Aish, mengapa aku jadi melankolis seperti ini sih?

"K-kyu.."

Suara lembut itu menyadarkanku.

"Eh, hyung," ucapku.

"Hiks, gwenchana kyu?" isaknya. Segera kurengkuh tubuh mungilnya.

"Ne. Gwenchana, hyung. Jangan menangis, aku tidak suka itu. Aku ingin senyuman yang bertengger di wajahmu, bukan air mata." ucapku sembari mengelus punggungnya pelan. Aku pun melepas pelukanku. Kupegang bahunya dan kutatap lekat-lekat mata bulatnya itu.

"Tersenyumlah, hyung. Arra?" tuturku tersenyum.

"K-kyu.." ucapnya kaget.

"Ne?"

"Arraseo. Kau harus tersenyum juga, Kyu," senyumnya.

"Ne. Lihat sekarang aku sudah tersenyum kan, hyung?" tanyaku menyeringai.

"Aish, Kyu pabbo. Itu sih namanya menyeringai bukan tersenyum!" Minnie-hyung pun cemberut.

"Ini namanya tersenyum, hyung," aku menunjuk bibirku.

"Ck, kau ini! Sini aku ajari cara tersenyum," sergahnya.

"Kalau mau tersenyum, kedua sudut bibirmu harus terangkat seperti ini," ucapnya seraya menyentuh bibirku.

BLUSH.

Wajahku memerah. Ada apa ini? Mengapa saat tangan Minnie-hyung menyentuh bibirku, aku jadi berdebar-debar.

"Kyu.." ucapnya.

"Ne?"

"Coba sekarang kau tersenyum. TERSENYUM bukan menyeringai, ok?" serunya memberi penekanan pada kata 'TERSENYUM'.

"Ok." aku pun tersenyum. Tapi, malah senyuman evil yang kutunjukkan pada Minnie-hyung.

"KYU!" ia menggeplak kepalaku pelan.

"Sakit, hyung!" ucapku tak terima.

"Rasakan itu!" jawabnya tak peduli.

TING.

Sebuah ide jahil terlintas dipikiranku. Hihi, rasakanlah ke-evil-an ku, hyung!

"H-hyung.. S-sakit.." lenguhku. Kupegang kepalaku dan aku pun berpura-pura sedang kesakitan.

"Kyu, gwenchanayo? Kyu, bertahanlah! Dokter! Suster!" teriak Minnie-hyung panik. Hihi, mukanya lucu sekali. Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku.

"Hmph..haha..hmph..haha," tawaku tak tahan. Sontak Minnie-hyung menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya merah. Aku tahu pasti sekarang dia sedang menahan marahnya.

1..

.

.

2..

.

.

3..

.

.

"KYUUUU!" teriaknya. Lantas kututup kedua telingaku.

"Sttt! Jangan berisik, hyung! Ingat, ini rumah sakit!" seruku.

"Kau.." ucapnya.

"Ne?" tanyaku pura-pura tak tahu.

"Huh!" Minnie-hyung pun berbalik memunggungiku. Hah? Kok dia tidak marah, sih?

"Minnie-hyung! Hyung!" panggilku. Ia menoleh ke arahku. Pandangannya menusuk dan tajam. Aura hitam juga menguar dari belakang tubuhnya. Aigoo~ Mengapa Minnie-hyung jadi menyeramkan seperti ini?

"Hyung.." ucapku seraya menggengam tangannya.

"Lepaskan! Kau menyebalkan, Kyu!" serunya.

"Mian, hyung! Aku kan cuma bercanda," rayuku. Aish, kalau Minnie-hyung sedang marah dia tambah manis saja.

"Bercanda mu tapi keterlaluan tahu! Sudah, lepaskan tanganku!" Minnie-hyung pun berusaha melepaskan genggamanku pada tangannya.

"Aniyo! Kau harus memaafkanku dulu," ucapku. Aku pun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tanganku padanya. Saling tarik-menarik tangan pun terjadi, hingga akhirnya-

CUP. Otakku masih belum dapat mencerna kejadian yang kini terjadi. Aigoo~~ Gara-gara adegan tarik menarik tadi, Minnie-hyung terjatuh di atas tubuhku dan bibirnya kini menempel di bibirku. Sontak wajah ku dan Minnie-hyung pun memerah.

"Ah, mian Kyu," Minnie-hyung pun beranjak dari atas tubuhku.

"Nado, hyung," balasku. Keheningan terjadi di antar kami berdua. Minnie-hyung menundukkan wajahnya dan tak berani menatapku. Sekarang ia pasti sudah sangat malu. Andai saja aku bisa melihat wajah malu-malunya itu. Tentunya akan sangat lucu sekali. Hehehe.

**Kyuhyun P.O.V End**

**~0~**

CKLEK.

"Permisi," Eunhyuk pun masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

"Ne, eunhyuk-ah," jawab Sungmin dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan anda, Kyuhyun-sshi?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Saya merasa sudah baikan, dokter," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ne."

"Bagaimana, Eunhyuk-ah? Apa Kyu sudah bisa pulang sekarang?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-sshi sudah merasa baikan, kondisinya juga sudah stabil, dan saya juga tidak menemukan gejala-gejala penyakit lain dalam tubuh Kyuhyun-sshi. Jadi Kyuhyun-sshi sudah bisa pulang sekarang," tutur Eunhyuk.

"Ah, syukurlah. Gomawo, Eunhyuk-ah," ucap Sungmin bahagia.

"Cheonmaneyo, hyung. Saya permisi dulu. Annyeong!" balas Eunhyuk seraya pergi.

"Kyu, akhirnya sekarang kau sudah bisa pulang. Senangnya~" ucap Sungmin.

"Ne. Aku juga senang, hyung. Akhirnya aku bisa pulang juga. Aku tidak betah berlama-lama disini." tutur Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun kembali ke apartemen mereka. Karena Sungmin takut kalau Kyuhyun akan mengulangi perbuatannya yang lalu, ia memutuskan untuk sementara waktu tinggal bersama di apartemen Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri sangat senang dengan keputusan Sungmin untuk tinggal bersamanya sementara waktu. Bahkan ia berharap agar Sungmin dapat terus selamanya tinggal bersama ia.

**~0~**

"Senang rasanya aku bisa kembali ke sini," ucap Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di apartemen milik Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Aku juga senang, Kyu! Eh, aku lupa belum memberitahu si Mochi," Sungmin menepuk dahinya.

"Memang hyung mau memberitahukan hal apa kepada si Mochi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentang keadaanmu Kyu. Kemarin Mochi menelponku, katanya dia dan Mimi mau menjengukmu," jawab Sungmin. Mendengar pernyataan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian saat ia 'lepas', terbesit rasa bersalah di benaknya.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin. Tampaknya Sungmin menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah 'dongsaeng'nya itu.

"Ne, hyung?" Kyuhyun pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau ini, janganlah melamun terus! Bahaya tahu?" tutur Sungmin sembari meletakkan ujung jari tengahnya di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Huh, aku tahu hyung. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," cemberut Kyuhyun.

"Haha, bagiku kau ini tetaplah 'dongsaeng-ku' Kyu," ucap Sungmin sembari menjauhkan jarinya dari dahi Kyuhyun.

"%*$€$%*.." rutuk Kyuhyun tak jelas. Melihatnya membuat Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih, Kyu? Ya sudah, aku mau memberitahu si Mochi dulu. Pergi ke kamarmu dan bereskan barang-barangmu!" perintah Sungmin.

"Ne. Ne. Hyung ini sudah seperti Umma-Umma saja deh!" tutur Kyuhyun.

"Aish, anak ini ya. Sudah sana pergi ke kamarmu!" perintah Sungmin -lagi-. Kyuhyun pun pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kutelpon Mochi ah," gumam Sungmin sembari merogoh saku celananya. Terlihat sebuah handphone pink dengan gantungan kelinci yang berwarna pink juga =="

KLIK-

"Yoboseyo?"

"Yoboseyo. Hei, Mochi!"

"Waeyo, hyung?"

"Aku ingin memberitahukan kalau sekarang Kyu sudah kembali dari rumah sakit. Kini kami sedang berada di apartemennya."

"Syukurlah~ Aku dan Mimi-ge akan segera kesana untuk menengok keadaan Kyu."

"Ne. Aku tunggu ya~"

"Ne. Annyeong, hyung."

"Annyeong."

KLIK.

"Sambil menunggu Mochi dan Mimi, aku mau membuat makanan dulu ah," ucap Sungmin berlalu menuju dapur.

**~0~**

"Hyung, makanannya sudah siap belum? Aku sudah lapar nih," tutur Kyuhyun. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Sebentar lagi siap! Nanti Mochi dan Mimi mau ke sini, Kyu! Sekalian saja kita ajak mereka makan bersama," balas Sungmin.

"Ne. Jinjja? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu couple begajulan(?) yang satu itu," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang kau sebut couple begajulan, Kui Xian?" tanya seorang namja berambut merah bernama Zhoumi.

"Mochi? Mimi? Mengapa kalian bisa tiba-tiba masuk ke sini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Iya. Kalian ini main nyelonong aja," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Sudah bagus kita yang masuk ke sini, kalau maling yang masuk ke sini bagaimana jadinya?" sergah Zhoumi tak terima.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Hyung~ Lihatlah, pintu depan! Tadi saat kami datang, pintunya terbuka lebar. Ya sudah kami langsung masuk saja ke sini dan untungnya kami lah yang masuk, kalau orang lain yang masuk atau misalnya pencuri, bagaimana jadinya?" tutur Henry. Setelah mendengar penuturan Henry, Sungmin pun menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yang di tatap malah hanya bercengir ria.

"Mian hyung! Aku tak sengaja," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Selalu saja kau seperti itu, Kyu. Cobalah untuk menghilangkan sifat cerobohmu itu," balas Sungmin sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Ne. Ne. Aku tahu," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Untung saja Mochi dan Mimi datang!" seru Sungmin.

"Ya sudah, hyung. Lagipula pasti sekarang sudah aman, pintunya kan sudah ditutup sama si Mochi dan Mimi-ge," balas Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu, Kui Xian?" tanya Zhoumi tak paham.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian tidak menutup pintunya kembali," tebak Sungmin.

"Mimi-ge?" tanya Henry.

"Ne?"

"Tadi kita langsung masuk saja kan, gege?" tanya Henry lagi.

"Ne. Tadi kita kan memang langsung masuk dan-"

"Biar aku tebak. Saat kalian datang tadi, kalian langsung masuk dan lupa untuk menutup kembali pintunya," ungkap Sungmin.

"Ne. Kau benar, hyung!" jawab Henry.

"Pabbo-ya! Biar aku saja yang menutup pintunya!" ucap Sungmin kesal sembari berlalu pergi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, Henry, dan Zhoumi hanya bisa melihat kepergian(?) Sungmin. Sepertinya otak mereka bertiga masih dalam proses load. Ckck, poor Sungmin!

**TBC~**

**A/N :** Annyeong chingudeul (^0^)/ Saya membawa chap 5 nih. Huh, kenapa makin kesini malah makin gaje ya ==" Ya mungkin ini karena otak saya lagi konslet. Dan perlu saya tekankan bahwa saya sedang terkena virus 2M (Males Mengetik), padahal banyak ide cerita bertebaran di otak saya. Hhh, saya usahakan agar chap depan dapat update cepat dan ceritanya lebih serius ya :D

Dan ini balasan untuk review chap yang lalu :)

**af13knight :**

Annyeong~ Mian, bukan af yg burem. Itu aku yg lg burem, bisa2nya nulis chara di cast tp gk ada di storynya. Beginilah otak lg konslet ==" Emang si Kyu tuh bikin susah aja kerjaannya XD *digaplok sparkyu* Kyu self-injury? Huwahaha, liat aja nanti XD *evil laugh* Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Cho Jang Mi :**

Annyeong~ Emang si Kyu dari sononya udh kacau, kasian tuh Mimi Mochi Minnie jd korban, wkwk XD Siksa Kyu? Huwahaha, liat nanti ya XD *evil laugh* Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**LittleLiappe :**

Annyeong~ Loh? Apa yg pendek? Yak, jangan jodohkan aku dgn ddangkoma :o Mau jd apa nanti anakku, kalau appa nya si ddangko :o

Awas ya, ku jodohkan nanti kau dgn heebum :p Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Ira Cloudsomnia :**

Annyeong~ Ne, gwenchana ^^ Makasih ya udh nge-fave fic dodol macam gini :) *hug* Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**yennie kyu :**

Annyeong~ Iya, si Kyu agak2 aneh gara2 ditolak cintanya sama saya XD Hehe, gk deng boong ^^v Kyu nya sekarang udh agak2 mulai merhatiin Umin kok :D Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Cho Kyuka :**

Annyeong~ Apa yg kependekan, chingu? O.O *mutados*

Iya mereka emng geje, tp walaupun gt saya cinta sama si Unyuk, wkwk XD Kyu dimasukin kardus? Wah ide bagus XD Tp, kira2 pake kardus apa ya enaknya? Pake kardus ind*mie, bisa gk ya? XD Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**pity mbumkyuminelf4ever :**

Annyeong~ Ini udah lanjut kok chingu :) Mian kalo lama (_ _) Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Yugana Ran :**

Annyeong~ Iyakah? Mian deh kalo chapnya kependekan, hehe :D Sama, saya jg lagi galau chingu ==" Wah bagus deh, akan diusahakan supaya gk ada kesalahan lg :) Trio Lee emng aneh, hehe tp saya cinta sama mereka semua XD Hwaiting ^0^ Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Ina SparkyuHyukBum :**

Annyeong~ Lambat ya? Sama kayak authornya, lambat XD Yg penting lambat tp pasti :D Apakah skrng masih lambat? Kali2 EunHae jd pinter, kasian XD Kyu disini udh kuliah :D Mereka emang mesra sampe buat saya jd iri T^T Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Shiori and Shiroi :**

Annyeong~ Iya, chagideul wkwk XD *plak*

Hehe, hidup EunHaeMin ^0^ wkwkwk, kirain chapter ini bakal

seserius kemaren~

untung sedikit dicairkan dengan

percakapan EunHaeMin XD Hae, emang suka nongol sembarangan XD *digaplok Hae*

Iya tuh si Kyu gk kenapa2 :D Oh, i know i know :D Gk kenapa2 kok, kirain Roi sama Ori tuh ngetiknya berdua gt :D Kalian selalu bareng ya, berarti mandi jg bareng dong Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy :**

Annyeong~ Biarin gaje yg penting asik XD Huwahaha, liat nanti aja dah XD *evil laugh* Bukan gw yg bilang kalau si Umin sama Hae pantat lebar ya :p Lu kan ya bilang :p Jeh, babon otaknya mah kecil tau *sotoy* Gomawo atas reviewnya, jelek :p

**Sam Ran Rin :**

Annyeong~ Iya, malahan kemungkinan 10+, wkwk XD Hehe, boong deng ^^v Aku jg masih bingung :D Hoho, hidup EunHae ^0^ Hidup Ika XD *dirajam* Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^ *nebar-nebar garem*

**YuyaLoveSungmin :**

Annyeong~ Boleh jg tuh kalo si Kyu jd psikopat :D Tp bisa jd tambah panjang urusannya :o Hoho, kita sesama evil. Huwahaha *evil laugh* Apa yg dikit? Kali2 aja EunHae jenius gt, saking jeniusnya mereka ikut kelas akselerasi *bener gk nih tulisannya?* Jadi dokter muda gt XD Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Kyuhyunniewife :**

Annyeong~

Iya, itu sele :D Mending tanya aja ke Wookie nya langsung XD Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**KYUyunJAE04 :**

Annyeong~ Iya tuh, HaeHyuk terlalu hiperaktif XD Ini udh lanjut chingu :) Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**tzera** :

Annyeong~ Ok, bakal aku bilangin, wkwk XD Gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai :D

**So, mind to review? :3**


End file.
